claymorefandomcom-20200222-history
Luciela
Luciela is Claymore No. 1 of an unnamed generation. Her sister, Rafaela, is No. 2 at the same time. During an experiment by the Organization, she fully awakes and becomes the Abyssal One of the South. Etymology Appearance Human Form: Luciela has the appearance of a young woman in her 20s. She has long hair which she wears in bunches, much like Dietrich's. She wears a long dress with lots of ruffles. Awakened Form A large humanoid with feline hindlegs, a cat-like head with two gaping jaws, one atop the other. In battle, Luciela uses her foreclaws and the two long, muscular tails. Her tails has fanged mouths along their length. Luciela can morph mouths elsewhere on her body. The Destroyer She and Rafaela resemble a demonic parody of the Clare and Teresa statue. A large halo-like structure springs from the mouths of the faces. But the outer structure is only a facade. The real core is a black mass of yoki. Personality Abilities Luciela's most notable weapon are her large tails, each multiple mouths with sharp fangs. These mouths allow her to intercept any attack, such as Isely's arrows. In her awakened form, those mouths can also manifest anywhere on her body, nullifying any ranged attacks against her. Biography As a Claymore The Organization used Luciela and Rafaela in a "Soul Link" experiment. But Rafaela broke the link and Luciela fully awoke. Luciela kills half the Claymores, nearly destroying the Organization. She leaves Staff and travels to the southern region of Mucha. Fight with Isley She lived in the Southern Territory, presumably alone, until Isley of the North came to invade her territory. Luciela and Isley began to duel over Luciela's territory, which ultimately led to her defeat. She retreated after losing all of her yoki. Injured, she reverted back to human form and eventually came across Rafaela. Wanting to finish off Isley, she embraced her sister, and pleaded for her to Awaken and align with her. But Rafaela broke her weakened sister's back, apparently killing the latter. After Seven Years Seven years later Luciela and Rafaela's bodies have merged together and are in the possession of Riful, who is wishing to awaken them into a much more powerful being. However, she isn't able to do so on her own, and ultimately captures and enlists the help of the Claymore Renee. Renee is able to stir the merged being, but it is ultimately Clare's presence that awakens the merged sisters. Clare meets with Rafaela inside her mind and receives all of her memories before Rafaela's consciousness dies. As a Combined Awakened Being When Clare escapes Rafaela's mind she is standing in front of the new Awakened Being. A large halo-like structure appears and fires many large rods off into the surrounding areas, piercing through Riful and Dauf and one impaling Beth in the stomach. The rods start to change and the take the form of cat-like creatures, resembling Luciela's awakened form. They are seen attacking Clare, Helen and Deneve shortly after. The creatures are seen losing limbs and one even gets decapitated but they continue to fight on. They are seen firing rods much like Dauf, which allow them to regenerate when they impale a living creature, making them parasites. According to Clare the creatures will only cease to function when they expend all their energy fulfilling their destructive nature. The best way to stop them is slice them into as many pieces as possible to prevent them from moving, although they can still fire projectiles. After all the creatures have been defeated, she prepares to release more. Battle Against Priscilla Deneve and Helen carry Clare toward the Destroyer. Priscilla, briefly distracted by Dauf, closes in on them. When the Destroyer strikes again, Priscilla destroys what turns out to be a facade. The real body of the Destroyer, a shapeless dark mass of intertwined bodies, emerges. In the confusion, Clare's lower torso is gone, the upper torso dropping from Helen's grip. The Destroyer lifts Clare's body. Then Prisicilla appears. Deneve and Helen fight her, but while no one is looking, Clare gets "swallowed." Clare apparently takes control the yoki mass and seizes Priscilla, allowing Deneve and Helen to escape. The Destroyer swallows the surrounding forest, before contracting into a shapeless cocoon. Later, Deneve tells her comrades that Clare entered the mass in order to save them from Priscilla And trap her as well. Relationships Rafaela Rafaela is both her younger sister, and her partner in the Organization's early Soul Link experiments, its failure ultimately leading to Luciela becoming the Abyssal One of the South. When they were claymores, the two sisters were very close, thus Rafaela taking it personal when she 'failed' to contain her sister's soul. The two would ultimately reunite, where Luciela was found vulnerable after her battle against Isley. There, Rafaela would subsequently 'kill' her while pouring yoki into her older sister to 'save' her, causing the two sisters to fuse together and eventually become the Destroyer. Behind the Scenes Category:Claymore Category:Awakened Being Category:Abyssal One